May It Be
by Storymind
Summary: The Halliwells take thier first trip on a boat. However when a mysterious deserted ship comes, problems arise with siblings and sightings. Please Read and Review.
1. Drifting Alone

Disclaimer: First and foremost. I do not own Charmed, or anything remotely to do with the Mary Celeste. I am merely going off my information of this mystery vessel. So enjoy reading this tale!  
  
~By the way, I feel obligated to tell you this is an "alternate reality" fanfic. I am taking Charmed and putting it into a story about the Mary Celeste, as you can tell. Constructive criticism is welcome; flames are ok, but mostly unwelcome. Please review. ^_^~ -Storymind  
  
Chapter One  
  
~Drifting Alone~  
  
It was cloudy, misty, cold, and gray in the world of Prudence Halliwell. She walked up on board, still wearing the same informal gray- satin dress as before. Only three months had passed since she had gotten aboard the Oceano Rosa. Her father, Victor Halliwell, had rented it for the 'family reunion', or so one could call it. They hadn't had many relatives, and there were only a few that they knew of that could show up.  
  
"Prue, what did I tell you?" Victor asked angrily.  
  
Prue spun around. Her father was leaning against the railing on the opposite side with an exasperated expression on his face.  
  
"Oh, sorry." She mumbled apologetically.  
  
"Well, go below and get changed. It's almost time for dinner if I know your mother." He said, and she rushed to leave his presence.  
  
There had been something unusual she couldn't pinpoint about Victor Halliwell. He wasn't his usual stern, fatherly figure, but… something else. Someone else. When she had left her father's house the previous year after July 4th, he had been the same man. When he had come to her grandmother's house to ask if they wanted to join him on a boat trip, he seemed different. Prue hadn't questioned it, seeing as she had just recently forgiven him for leaving her all of her childhood years.  
Coming off the stairway, she found her younger sisters, Piper and Phoebe, playing Monopoly with the girl Prue hadn't come to describe in her mind. Prue had met Paige Mathews for the first time on this boat, not having seen her mother since… Well, for a long time. She hadn't actually thought about what she would do if her mother had another child, especially a half-sibling, as she had. Paige Mathews was only her half-sister, and was more or less the bane of her existence. Paige was everything that described why Prue's life went awry. Paige showed everyone that didn't know it that Patricia Halliwell had gone off with another man. Her mother had left, tearing her world apart, and her father had left, leaving Prue somewhat soulless.  
  
"Hey, Prue, want to play?" Phoebe noticed her.  
  
"No thanks, Phoebs. Maybe later?"  
  
"Yeah. Ok." Phoebe said, half-listening.  
  
"Prue, are you ok?" Piper asked.  
  
Piper was the closest Prue could ever come to having a twin. She understood her thoughts, emotions, and could tell anyone anything. Prue used to joke she'd have to pay Piper off not to get blackmailed later on. Piper was next to being serious and commanding after Prue, something she took pride in. However, Prue was hotheaded at times, and though she'd never admit it, arrogant.  
  
"Yeah, Piper, why?" Prue lied.  
  
"Nothing, just you look like something's wrong." Piper said, eyeing her.  
  
"No, everything's fine." Prue sighed.  
  
Prue went in to her room to change. Her life had changed just as easily… One minute, her family was together, she had her star sisters with her, and her father and mother; even her grandmother was actually normal. The next, everything crashed and exploded in an array of different life styles just waiting to be chosen by a mere action. And she had chosen this one.  
She closed the door with her newly acquired power, where it slammed somewhat. No doubt in her room, she distinctly heard Grams say something about her. Getting a hint of interest, she inched closer to the wall silently.  
  
"I just don't know what I'm going to do with her." Her mother was there?  
  
"Patty, it's not all going to be bad. She's rebellious at having to have another sister." Grams' voice floated through the wall from her own room.  
  
"It's not just that, Mom. Prue resents Paige because Paige is, in her eyes, the reason her family fell apart." Her mother said.  
  
"Well you know perfectly well whom I blame it on." Grams said irritably, "If it weren't for-."  
  
"Dad. If it weren't for Dad." Prue mumbled to herself. "Don't start. He was nice enough to invite us here."  
  
"That doesn't change my opinion about him one bit. However, I have to ask you one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you release their powers? Why give them to the girls now?" Grams' voice was dripping with suspicion.  
  
"I actually took heed on something you told me. I don't want them to hate me forever-."  
  
"Oh, Patty, don't be so naïve. Piper and Phoebe certainly don't hate you, and neither does Prue, however much she tries to."  
  
Her mother sighed, "Someday, she would have."  
  
"What do you mean? Paige would have taken her place as a Charmed One?"  
  
Her mother didn't respond.  
  
"That's absurd, Patty, and completely irrelevant. Prue is the full sister, not half."  
  
Behind Prue, her door swung open.  
  
Thinking it was Piper, she said, "Hey, c'mere."  
  
"I think we need to talk." Was the always-singing voice that Prue had come to recognize and despise?  
  
"What are you doing here?" She spat, turning around.  
  
"You're seventeen. At least save some dignity." Paige said calmly, leaning against the door, which was shut.  
  
"I know perfectly well how old I am, Mathews." Prue said.  
  
"My name is Paige, first and foremost. Secondly, why do you hate me? What did I do to deserve your loathing? According to Piper, you don't hate so many people." And there was her arrogant, self-righteous tone. Prue would have loved nothing more than to slap all her shamelessness out of pretty little face.  
  
"It's none of your business." Prue snapped.  
  
"It is. Especially if you want me to keep quiet about your eavesdropping on my mother and grandmother." Paige said, still calm but emphasizing the word 'my' as if Prue had no right and place among them all.  
  
"Listen to me, and listen well. I do not have to explain myself, or my actions to you. I'm barely related to you. Now, do yourself the service of getting out of my room." Prue said, seething with indignation.  
  
Paige half-shrugged before leaving through the heavy door, not looking back. Prue flung herself onto her bed, tears silently dripping down her face uncontrollably.  
How dare she command her? How dare she just come in here and ask Prue to explain herself as if she was an authority figure capable to demanding answers and certain actions followed. She had no right. No right to come in and say the things she said, act the way she did. She barely had the right to exist. Let alone be who she was around Prue.  
Prue didn't come out the rest of the night, but could hear, in spite of herself and her newfound powers, Paige laughing with her family, as if masking the spot and filling the shoes of being the eldest sister and firstborn. She came to the conclusion she would never forgive Paige. 


	2. Empty Threats

Chapter Two ~Empty Threats~  
  
(AN: Ok, I'll post once a week, because I have one other fanfic that is going, and I'll do the same with that one. I got all of my information from a site about this mystery ship, to let you all know. *Charmed is not mine*)  
  
(P.S: Sorry, but for right now, I'm portraying Paige as a snotty sort of person, but it wasn't intended. She'll change, trust me. ^_^)  
  
The days passed slowly after that. Laughter rang out less often and arguments broke out. Prue was getting restless. This was not an easy trip to endure. Almost every night after the night Paige tried to confront her, arguments drifting from her grandmother's room was constantly about why her mother let her children have powers, and about Paige.  
Paige seemed at the bottom of every argument lately. Two days after that night, Piper got in a heated row with Prue over Piper's new boyfriend, who wasn't even there. An hour later, both apologized grudgingly, as neither knew how it got started.  
As for the carefree Halliwell… no one really knew. Phoebe stayed in her room almost all hours and only came out for meals and sometimes to watch the ocean move above the serenity of the life below itself. Today was one of those days.  
Deciding that it was better to go up than be down today, Prue went upstairs on deck. Finding her sister, she went for a little chat.  
  
"Hey Phoebs."  
  
"Hi." Phoebe said sullenly.  
  
"Phoebe, what's wrong?" "I…" Phoebe shuddered in the mist. It had been nothing but stormy and sulky weather as of yet. "I keep getting the same premonition."  
  
"Phoebe…" Prue groaned, "We're a team, the three of us! You need to tell us this, really. We're Charmed together, never alone."  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry, but it's really disturbing…"  
  
"Spill." Prue said firmly.  
  
"We're on another ship… We all sort of look different, really, like we're older, grown women. Only…"  
  
"Only what? C'mon, Phoebs." Piper came up.  
  
"Sneak." Prue said, smiling.  
  
Piper returned the smile, "Like I heard you say, we're Charmed together, never alone."  
  
Phoebe turned from the railing to embrace her sisters. "It's ok Phoebe, why are you crying?"  
  
"Because…my premonition!" She wailed quietly.  
  
"Phoebe, exactly, what is it you saw?" Piper asked.  
  
"It was you, me and… and… Paige." Phoebe said.  
  
"Paige?" Prue asked sharply.  
  
"You called?" Paige was standing on the topmost stair, and was wearing Prue's shirt.  
  
"No, we did not." Prue said.  
  
"It's about the Charmed Ones, right?" She asked.  
  
"No…" Piper said.  
  
"What…what gave you that idea?" Phoebe sniffed.  
  
"Don't lie to your sister, girls. Now, Phoebe, baby girl, what did you see?" Patty came above as well, wearing her maternal smile and taking Phoebe into another embrace.  
  
"It was me, Piper, and Paige, on a different boat. Piper said something about Prue… I can't remember. But we looked… different. Older, somehow."  
  
"How old did Piper look?" Paige asked.  
  
Prue threw Paige a dirty look, and Piper stepped forward, "What was different about me?"  
  
Phoebe threw her a glance, and said, "Your hair… something about your hair. It was still long… but…"  
  
"Her bangs… I bet they were gone." Patty said.  
  
"Yeah! Wait, mom how did you know?" Phoebe asked, astonished.  
  
"Girls, come with me." Patty sighed.  
  
"Even me?" Paige asked, excited.  
  
"Yes, Paige."  
  
Patty walked below, the four sisters trailing behind her. What no one noticed, not even them, was that Piper, Phoebe, and Prue were all holding hands, and trying to walk side-by-side.  
  
********  
  
Grams was freshening up, adding a bit of make-up on her old, softly wrinkled grandmother features. She looked up as her daughter and granddaughters entered. To her, she saw them give off a briefly surreal blue-white glow of a whitelighter orb.  
  
"My girls." She smiled and chuckled, "What is it?"  
  
Patty answered, "Mary Celeste."  
  
"Who is she?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"It's not a who… it's a what." Prue said silently.  
  
"Prue, while I speak to your Grams, why don't you inform the girls all about the Mary Celeste, alright? We'll be just inside here if you need us." Patty said, gesturing to a door to their right, leading to her mother and Sam's shared bedroom.  
  
"Ok…" Prue said wearily, and sank to sit on Grams' bed. "Prue, what's the Mary Celestial whatever, and what does it have to do with us?" Piper asked, sitting beside her. Phoebe sat on the other side, but Paige remained standing.  
  
"Talk already before we get old." Paige snapped suddenly.  
  
For once, Prue heeded without argument, "The Mary Celeste is a ship… It was found around December in 1872. No one was on board, and when they found the log entry, it didn't tell them much of anything that had any importance." Prue was saying slowly as if thinking on it herself, "Benjamin Briggs was captain, but none of the crew, not even his wife and daughter was ever found."  
  
"And why is it so famous?" Piper asked.  
  
"It was found floating along, like nothing at all, with its sails up, nothing was visibly wrong with it, but as to where it was, was impossible by the way their sails were up." Prue was staring at the floor in wonderment about the history of the ship, "They did find alcohol below deck, and some suggest that it had fumes and that's why there's a lifeboat missing… because the crew was planning to come back after the fumes left. But that's not right either, because obviously, no one came back."  
  
"Duh." Paige sneered.  
  
Piper threw her a look to silence her this time, "Then it must be- what? A ghost ship?"  
  
Prue looked at Piper, then they both looked at Phoebe.  
  
"There weren't any ghosts there if that's what you're wondering. I didn't see any, anyway."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Paige, we are trying to figure something out, for once, keep quiet!" Prue snapped.  
  
"Now…" Piper breathed, "Was there anything else found on that ship?" "A log book… The last entry was in the end of November… The ship that found it believed it was floating for a week and a half before they found it." Prue said, looking at Piper.  
  
"Right, now Phoebe, can you tell us where you think we were?"  
  
"If we were on another ship, and Mom thinks it's the Mary Celeste… I think we were below somewhere… the… I don't know ships very well." Phoebe said, sounding exasperated as her own extensive knowledge on this subject.  
  
"Well, it's good, we were below deck." Prue said.  
  
"How do you know?" Paige asked, angrily.  
  
"I know because she said so."  
  
"How do you know it's a good thing? We could be trapped!" She shouted.  
  
Just as Prue was getting up to hit Paige, Patty and Grams came back in.  
  
"Girls, calm down!" Patty said, clearly astonished at their behavior.  
  
"Fine." Prue snapped, and sat back down to the relief of Piper and Phoebe.  
  
Grams snorted in the corner, "I doubt you'll ever calm down."  
  
"Mother!" Patty scolded.  
  
At that, Grams had to laugh, and she sat down next to Phoebe, wrapping her arms around them, "My darling girls! How perceptive you are!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Piper asked suspiciously.  
  
"Your mother and I heard a bit of your conversation, and I think that your emotional bond is starting to show."  
  
"Emotional bond?" Paige asked.  
  
"Girls, you are connected by more than just your sisterhood!" Grams said, still laughing.  
  
"Well, well, all the Halliwell women. My witches!" Sam said, coming in.  
  
"I'm not a witch…" Paige skulked.  
  
"And my little girl!" Sam said, and hugged Paige to him. "Paige, how could you say such a thing?" Patty asked.  
  
"I don't have any powers of my own, how am I a witch?" Paige asked, clearly on the brink of tears.  
  
"Let's deal with that later, and Phoebe's premonition now." Grams said, "Ok- ."  
  
"Premonition? What premonition, and whose had it?" Asked Victor, coming inside, looking around wildly.  
  
"I had it, and it wasn't a premonition really, more like it was inside of a dream." Phoebe said fearfully.  
  
"That's nothing to worry about, it was a premonition all the same." Patty said, "Now, let's get to the bottom of this!"  
  
Victor and Sam pulled up chairs to listen, while Piper, Phoebe, and Prue hadn't moved, but Paige leaned against Sam's chair on the floor to listen. Grams stood up next to Patty.  
  
"What have you three found out about this ship?" Patty asked.  
  
"Everything about its history… As to that, we can't quite figure out where that vision took place." Prue said.  
  
"Right… Well, we should tell you what we know." Grams said.  
  
"I was afraid of this." Sam said quietly, and Victor snorted, but said nothing. Paige looked confused below them.  
  
"The Mary Celeste… she has an interesting place among the sea…" Patty struggled to start.  
  
"What do you mean, 'has'? It was found and anchored, wasn't it?" Prue asked.  
  
"Not exactly… You see, she was found and anchored. However that wasn't the end of her. Every time someone takes her out, they never come back." Grams sighed.  
  
"What happens to the ship?" Victor asked.  
  
"They find it, eventually." Sam included. 


	3. Cast Aside

Chapter Three ~Cast Aside~  
  
(AN: Ok, I can't remember when the last time I posted was, but I think I've kept up my promise of a week. Another reason it took so long was I had summer school.. *tears* so, here's another chapter for you to enjoy. I did make this a little based on the movie Ghost Ship, but not exactly the same way. Thank you for reading this. -Storymind)  
  
It was dinnertime now on the Oceano Rosa, the sailing ship that the Halliwells had been on for three months now. They sat, not eating, in silence for more than an hour.  
  
"Can we scry for the ship?" Piper asked suddenly.  
  
"Your mother and I couldn't, how could you?" Grams asked.  
  
"Well we are the power of three." Phoebe said.  
  
"Four." Patty corrected.  
  
"There isn't four of us, and never will be!" Prue said crossly.  
  
Without getting time to answer, a giant boom rocked the tiny sailing ship. Piper, Phoebe and Paige were knocked towards the stairs, while Prue, Patty, and Grams we knocked towards the hall, and Victor and Sam into the wall behind. The room was thrown into darkness, and Phoebe was heard murmuring something or other in whimpers.  
  
"Prue?" Piper voiced.  
  
"Piper? Phoebe?"  
  
"Girls? We need some light. Anyone got a spell?" Grams asked irritably from underneath Prue's legs.  
  
"Uh. whitelighter, anyone?" Sam asked.  
  
Then a soft, glowing, steady beam of light lit up the small room. Sam was holding something in the palm of his hands. Victor was helped up somewhat reluctantly by Sam, but appreciated it nonetheless.  
  
"What just happened?" Paige asked, straightening herself.  
  
"I'm not sure, actually." Patty said.  
  
Prue got up and went over to Phoebe and Piper, helping them up and holding their hands in a death-lock. "Do we need a spell for-?" Patty started to ask, but the boat was rocked again by another boom.  
  
"What the devil is going on out there?" Victor asked angrily.  
  
"We'll go and see!" Prue volunteered quickly.  
  
There was an immediate uproar from the parents, and even Paige about their safety and how dangerous it could be.  
  
"Power of three, right?" Prue just asked stubbornly.  
  
"Being a witch doesn't make you invincible!" Victor said angrily, "This is your fault, Penny. One little slip and they have powers, calling themselves witches, and now they believe they're immortal!"  
  
"Tell me it's my fault, I didn't want this for them! I didn't want to give them powers at all!" Grams retorted, just as indignant.  
  
"Then. Patty, why would you do this to our little girls?" Victor asked, turning his eyes upon his ex-wife by his mother-in-law.  
  
"Because if I hadn't, Paige would've taken Prue's place, and it's not hers to be." Patty said, not wavering under his angry stare.  
  
"I would've. be a Charmed One?" Paige asked, dumbstruck.  
  
"Yes, you would've taken my place, happy?" Prue snarled.  
  
"So you protected a whitelighter so that my girls could be witches together?" Victor asked.  
  
"Yes. Yes I did, Victor Bennet, and it would have been the end of the Charmed Ones if Paige had become one." Patty said.  
  
"Patricia Halliwell, you mean to tell me that Paige would have become a Charmed One in Prue's place, and all hell would have broken out if you hadn't given the girls their powers earlier than should have been?" Sam shouted.  
  
"Yes." Patty said.  
  
Another boom rocked the boat again.  
  
"This is getting ridiculous. Is there a spell we could use to protect us all?" Grams asked.  
  
"Maybe." Phoebe mused aloud.  
  
"Maybe what, Phoebe?" Piper asked, completely indignant at the argument going on.  
  
"The power of three." Prue said.  
  
"Not that again!" Victor warned.  
  
"Dad, just shut up and let us get this over with!" Prue snapped.  
  
"You have no-" Victor started.  
  
"Victor, the girls are on to something, so be a good boy and shut up." Grams said.  
  
Prue let go of them. She walked over to Paige, and dragged her back over.  
  
"What in God's name are you doing?" Sam asked.  
  
"She's a whitelighter, and a witch. We could use the power of three, and her whitelighter powers of healing." Piper explained as it dawned on her.  
  
Another boom. Prue ushered everyone in between the four sisters, and closed hands with all of her sisters.  
  
"Power of three." Phoebe, Paige, Piper and Prue said together.  
  
"The spell." Grams said, "But I'm not sure this will work, girls."  
  
"Not unless we can help." Patty said, and put her hands on Prue's shoulders. Grams did the same with Piper and Phoebe, and Sam put his hands on Paige's back. Victor stayed near to his daughters.  
  
"The Power of Three will set us free!" Prue began to chant, and everyone followed suit, "The power of three will set us free."  
  
But another boom rocked the boat, and a deep sickening crack was heard. 


	4. She Comes Now

Chapter Four ~She Comes Now~  
  
(AN: Sorry the last chapter was so short, I needed to get it out so I could start on this one. I wasn't originally planning this ending the way it's going to go, but I had a very interesting dream that included this ending, so here it is. Enjoy! ^_^ Storymind~)  
  
"Patty?" Sam's voice was heard, somewhat hoarse, "Patty?"  
  
"Urgh. Phoebe?" Prue asked, shaking her head a little.  
  
"It's wet. why is it wet? Should it be wet?" Piper's voice sounded frantic.  
  
"Piper? Piper!" Prue said, and inched over to where she heard Piper.  
  
"I'm down the stairs. it's all wet. there's. it's ocean water! Oh Prue, get me out of here!" Piper pleaded.  
  
Prue reached the stairs and dragged herself down them, but before she could get to Piper, a strong pair of arms grabbed her.  
  
"Dad? Sam? Who is that?" She asked.  
  
"Your father, honey. Now just come with me." Victor said.  
  
"What? No, Piper's down there! I think. I think we're sinking!" Prue said.  
  
"You're right. Now, just everyone stay calm, and we'll. ARGH!" Victor hit the captain, who had thankfully stayed out of their way, round the face.  
  
"Get out of my way!" He said, passing over the captain.  
  
Victor went above deck with Prue, and then it was silent once more.  
  
"Prue?" Piper said, and she felt tears dribble down her face, "Phoebe? Mom? Grams? Someone?!"  
  
"Piper!" Paige said, "Are you ok? What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, Paige!" Piper said, thankful, "Wait. what's down here? WHO ARE YOU?!" She screamed.  
  
"Ouch, Piper, it's just me. It's just Phoebe." Phoebe said, holding her head.  
  
"Oh. Phoebe are you all right, are you hurt? Paige, are you?" Piper asked immediately.  
  
"Nah, I'm ok, just a little sea-sickened." Paige said.  
  
"I think I might've broken something. my hand hurts really bad." Phoebe said, her voice shaky.  
  
"Phoebe, we have to get higher, do you feel water? This ship is sinking!" Piper told her.  
  
"Give me your hand, Piper, and grab onto Phoebe." Paige ordered.  
  
"But we're too much weight! You can't take us up!" Piper said.  
  
"Just do it!" Paige snapped.  
  
Needless to say, Piper did as told. Water was in little puddles here and there on the stairs, and the bottom of the hallway was covered in a thin sheet of water like one giant puddle in itself. It looked for a moment like Paige couldn't pull them up, but then on stair at time, she did.  
  
"Thanks Paige!" Phoebe said, and they lapsed onto their baby sister.  
  
"Where did dad take Prue?" Piper asked, worried.  
  
"I think he took her above. I'm not sure why." Paige said.  
  
"Girls, we have to get in a lifeboat. Your mother and grandmother are unconscious. there's nothing I can do about that." Sam said, coming over to them as best he could in the dark.  
  
"Sam. where is Prue? And dad? Where's the captain for that matter!" Piper asked, getting slightly hysterical.  
  
"Piper, don't worry, everything's going to be fine. Let's just get everyone above. " He said.  
  
___________*  
  
"Dad, let me go! Dad!" Prue yelled, screaming and kicking at him.  
  
"Not until we're back on the boat. " He mumbled.  
  
'What is he talking about? Piper! Phoebe. what am I going to do?' Prue thought desperately, 'I can't use my powers on my father. what is wrong with him?!'  
  
So close that it looked as if it was the thing that kept hitting the Oceano Rosa after dinner, was the majestic, mysterious boat, the Mary Celeste itself. Prue gasped in surprise, but it was soon stifled as she was roughly thrown aboard the killer boat. She felt her father jump up behind her, then seize her again, this time with a length of rope in his other hand.  
  
'This is not good.' Prue thought fleetingly.  
  
____________*  
  
"We need to get to Prue. We need her, as our sister, not just a freaking Charmed One." Piper said, rocking back and forth as she stood up slowly.  
  
"Let's just make it upstairs, ok? And then we can figure out how we're going to rescue Prue from. err. Victor." Paige said.  
  
Phoebe held her broken hand close to her chest, "I can't believe dad would do something like this."  
  
They made their way slowly above deck, careful to watch for water. When they saw the Mary Celeste so close by, their jaws dropped and they gasped.  
  
"The. It's the Mary Celeste!" Phoebe stated the obvious.  
  
"What is going on here? First, the boat gets hit, then we start to sink, then dad 'kidnaps' Prue, and now the mystery boat is floatin' close, what the hell is wrong with this world?" Piper asked, slightly hysterical.  
  
"Piper." Phoebe asked, "Can you freeze time?"  
  
"Phoebe, now is not the time to see the coolness of our powers!"  
  
"No, Piper. she means freeze time so we can get on the boat and rescue Prue." Paige said, understanding Phoebe for once.  
  
"Oh. sure." Piper said and gave the movement so time stood still.  
  
Paige went up first, getting on with practiced ease, then Piper hoisted Phoebe up, who got up with the help of Paige on the top, and Piper was dragged up last, when time finally came back.  
  
"Oh! Paige don't you dare let go!" Piper screeched as the Mary Celeste rocked beside her.  
  
"I won't, but geeze you're fat!" Paige gasped and finally managed to fling Piper over the railing.  
  
"Fat? I'm not fat." Piper mumbled angrily.  
  
Phoebe stood up looking sick, "Can we find Prue now?"  
  
So they all started inside, calling for the oldest Halliwell sister.  
  
__________*  
  
Patty and Grams were both in the boat, both unconscious. Sam straightened up for the second time, only to be hit. His knees buckled as something hard slammed into his back.  
  
"You will find it for me." A hoarse voice said.  
  
"Pardon?" Sam gasped.  
  
"The painting!" the voice said angrily, "You will find me that painting!"  
  
"Painting?" Sam asked slowly.  
  
The person whose voice it was came into view, "The painting stolen!"  
  
"Captain. but- what?" He asked, confused.  
  
"I'm not the captain of this ship!" Said the captain, slightly crazed, "My name is Fodysk!"  
  
"What painting?" Sam asked.  
  
The captain began to laugh hysterically and in between gasps said, "The one I stole when I found the Mary Celeste in the first place!"  
  
"You're crazy!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
He looked at Sam for a moment, "Crazy, but of course. I want my painting, and I want it now!" And he hit Sam again and dragged him below the deck of the sinking ship. 


End file.
